Dannate Bugie per Uomini Dannati
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Hannibal è sempre stato quello che aveva un piano. ma, seduto in una cella su un'isola, in attesa della sua esecuzione, l'incapacità di Smith di elaborare un piano riporta i ricordi di un'altra gabbia (Accenni di slash, F/M)


Questa è la traduzione di "Damned lies to Damned Men" di **mutents**, che trovate qui

"A che punto sei con quel piano?".

La domanda ti strappa ai tuoi pensieri. I tuoi pensieri su un altro piano di fuga fallito, un altro modo in cui il tuo team può morire cercando di fuggire da un carcere di massima sicurezza per la seconda volta. Ora hai perso il conto di quanti piani siano stati.

(È una bugia. È il tuo 62° piano fallito. Questo finisce con Murdock che arriva a salvarli in volo ma viene abbattuto).

Stringi forte gli occhi sperando di escludere le immagini del 26° possibile trapasso del tuo pilota. Sfortunatamente non funziona.

C'è stato solo un altro momento in cui ti sei bloccato così - in cui sei stato completamente incapace di escogitare un piano praticabile. Ma non ci stavi affatto pensando.

(È una bugia. Dal momento in cui la Polizia Militare ti ha gettato in quella cella hai combattuto con tutte le tue forze contro la tua mente per dimenticare quell'altra gabbia).

No, certamente non stavi pensando al periodo che tu e il tuo A-Team avete trascorso nelle mani dei Vietcong. Non avevi pensato a quanto in realtà questa situazione sia simile - essere accusati di crimini che non avete commesso. In particolare non stavi pensando alle spalle curve del tuo Tenente e del tuo Sergente, la curva che non hai più visto dopo la prima volta che il Capitano era stato nuovamente trascinato nella vostra cella.

(È una bugia. Mentre i tuoi compagni del team crollano lentamente su se stessi tu hai combattuto attivamente lo stesso destino).

Apri gli occhi e guardi i due uomini a te affidati - no, gli uomini sotto il tuo comando.

Il truffatore, quello famoso per la sua capacità di nascondere tutte le emozioni dietro un sorriso, sembra avere infine perso la speranza. Ti ricorda fin troppo lo sguardo che gli aveva attraversato il viso quando i vietcong avevano estratto il corpo del vostro pilota dall'aereo.

Poi guardi verso il tuo meccanico, l'uomo che era stato noto per la sua terribile reazione all'autorità. L'uomo che ora siede curvo sulla sua branda. Non sei mai riuscito ad eliminare la mancanza di rispetto con l'addestramento. Non hai mai ravvisato il motivo di farlo. No, se qualcosa è davvero successo, è stato lui ad addestrare te.

Tenendoti la testa tra le mani pensi all'uomo che manca, il membro mancante del tuo team. In un certo senso il pilota è probabilmente il membro più forte del tuo team. Lo è stato quando eravate in Vietnam e lo è stato di nuovo quando sedeva in tribunale assistendo al processo.

Mentre abbassi la testa i tuoi pensieri vanno a te stesso. Sei stato un militare di carriera, non ti sei diplomato ma invece ti sei rivolto al più vicino centro di reclutamento. Anche nel periodo tra la Corea e il Vietnam eri nell'esercito, questo ha reso l'arresto ancora più duro. L'esercito era ciò a cui avevi dedicato la vita, ma esso non ha avvertito il bisogno di onorare il tuo servizio. Ti sei perso il funerale di tuo padre, il matrimonio di tua sorella, la nascita del primo figlio di tuo fratello… Ti sei perso la tua vita e lo Zio Sam non ha battuto ciglio.

Ti sposti ancora, stavolta appoggiandoti al muro di cemento della cella. Chiudi gli occhi, ma li spalanchi di scatto dopo che le immagini di un uomo incatenato appaiono, non richieste, agli occhi della tua mente.

Doveva essere una missione semplice; questo era ciò che l'intelligence aveva relazionato e quello per cui tu ti eri preparato. Di solito non davi ascolto all'intelligence, preferendo avere pronto almeno un piano di emergenza. Quella era stata la prima missione in cui non avevi avuto un Piano B.

(È una bugia. Mentre i vietcong ti trascinavano sul terreno della foresta avevi capito di essere sempre più compiaciuto dalla tua capacità di pianificazione delle missioni).

Era solo una missione di ricognizione. Non ti serviva una squadra numerosa, per quello eravate soltanto voi cinque. Non avevi nemmeno previsto di far atterrare lo Huey.

C'era un'enorme differenza tra un atterraggio e uno schianto.

(È una bugia. Il tuo Capitano amava dire che 'un buon atterraggio è quello dopo il quale puoi allontanarti a piedi, ma un atterraggio eccellente è quello dopo il quale puoi riutilizzare l'aereo').

Avevi un team straordinario. Il Maggiore, il Capitano, il Tenente e il Sergente erano le colonne perfette. Si sostenevano vicendevolmente e si fidavano l'uno dell'altro, anche se con tutti i battibecchi. Non solo quello, ma potevi anche essere certo che uno di loro avrebbe preso un nuovo compagno di squadra sotto la sua ala.

Certo, erano un po' sopra le righe - va bene, anche tu lo eri. Era vero che il tuo secondo non aveva mai mostrato un'emozione che non fosse calma piatta. Ammetti che il tuo pilota nascondeva il suo discutibile stato mentale dietro una facciata di follia. Eri ben consapevole che l'addetto ai rifornimenti otteneva illegalmente la maggior parte delle sue "offerte speciali". Non era necessario che qualcuno dovesse dirti che il tuo ufficiale meccanico era più pronto a dare pugni che a riflettere.

Andava bene così. Davvero, non te ne importava.

(È una bugia. Ogni volta che il Maggiore restava imperturbabile quando non avrebbe dovuto, il Capitano faceva qualcosa di assurdo, il Tenente ti faceva avere un po' di Cubani o il Sergente stringeva il pugno potevi sentire la durata della tua vita che perdeva qualche anno).

Erano i migliori nel loro campo; erano concentrati, e forti, e veloci a muoversi.

Ma tutto cambiò 50 km a nord di Da Nang.

(È una bugia. Tutto è cambiato in una piccola cella a oltre 60 miglia da Da Nang).

Non ricordi lo schianto. Quando hai chiesto agli altri membri del tuo team, solo uno poteva ricordare l'impatto - il pilota.

Una volta chiedesti al pilota come era stato lo schianto. Il Capitano era al volante del furgone di PE che canticchiava tra sé. Tu stavi sul sedile del passeggero e non riuscivi a dormire.

Il giovane aveva detto che il tempo aveva rallentato alla velocità di una lumaca. Si era già schiantato in passato, ma il tempo non aveva mai rallentato così tanto. Chiudeva gli occhi ed erano precipitati solo di un altro centimetro.

Ti piacerebbe poterlo ricordare.

(È una bugia. Sei felicissimo di non riuscire a ricordare cos'è successo. Il modo in cui il Capitano l'ha descritto… non vuoi assolutamente vivere un'esperienza così).

La prima cosa che riesci a ricordare è il suono di voci rabbiose che parlano in una lingua che non capisci. Per quanto tu non voglia affrontare quel che sta accadendo apri gli occhi e sai già cosa ti sta venendo incontro.

Sei l'ultimo a destarti. Le urla di prima, in realtà, erano dirette al Maggiore, al Tenente e al Sergente.

Il Maggiore è dritto in piedi, almeno, dritto quanto può esserlo un uno che ha una gamba ad un angolo innaturale. Il Tenente ha un sorriso luminoso, anche se sembra qualcosa di più di una smorfia. Il Sergente è incazzato nero quando solo qualche secondo prima era terrorizzato.

Il Capitano non c'è.

Scuoti la testa, concentrandoti su quei nemici che vi hanno catturati invece che sul dolore alla spalla o al senso di perdita che provi nel cuore.

(È una bugia. I tuoi nervi urlano di dolore mentre la tua mente piange in preda all'angoscia. Hai già perso dei soldati in precedenza, ma non riesci a credere che quel tuo dannato pilota possa essere uno di loro).

Riesci a capire il momento esatto in cui il Tenente si rende conto che il suo amico non è tra i sopravvissuti. Inizia a lottare contro i suoi carcerieri, cercando disperatamente di raggiungere lo Huey.

Ti concentri sul nemico, riesci a capire qual è la loro gerarchia nel giro di qualche secondo, e fai un grande sorriso all'uomo che hai capito essere al comando.

Non parli, non sei certo che la tua voce rimanga forte. E devi essere forte - è ciò di cui i tuoi uomini hanno bisogno.

Senti un grugnito provenire dal meccanico e i tuoi occhi seguono rapidamente il suo sguardo. La sua attenzione è rivolta a tre vietcong, tre uomini che al momento stanno scalando i detriti dell'aereo abbattuto.

Il bisogno di uccidere è lontano dai tuoi pensieri.

(È una bugia. Non hai mai desiderato di sentire la vita sfuggire a qualcuno più di adesso. Il pilota merita il riposo, e ti sei accorto che scappava dalla capanna per dormire negli elicotteri fin dalla prima notte. Quell'uomo deve riposare nella morte nel modo in cui dormiva in vita - sotto le pale di un elicottero).

Guardi mentre i vietcong razziano l'aereo sperando di trovare qualcosa da poter usare nelle loro azioni belliche.

Il tuo ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti si sta ancora battendo anche se il vietcong lo ha già colpito varie volte cercando di farlo tacere.

La tua concentrazione viene distolta dal giovane uomo quando senti un urlo di vittoria provenire dai vietcong vicini all'aereo abbattuto.

Ti aspetti di vederli tornare con una delle armi che avevi imballato. Invece, quello che vedi ti sconvolge.

(È una bugia. Di sicuro non descriveresti le emozioni che si amplificavano dentro di te come uno shock; è eccitazione, nervosismo, tristezza, paura, disperazione. Ma soprattutto, è speranza),

I tre uomini trascinano il corpo ferito del tuo pilota fuori dal velivolo. Rivolgi uno sguardo breve al Tenente, e quasi non riesci a riconoscere l'uomo gravemente ferito che hai davanti.

È il tuo secondo a capire per primo che non tutto è perduto. L'uomo pronuncia il tuo nome e attira la tua attenzione. Lo fissi e lo vedi che inizia intenzionalmente a respirare più forte.

L'informazione relativa al fatto che il Capitano respiri rapidamente quasi non ti tocca.

(È una bugia. Vuoi urlare al cielo o cantare una di quelle cavolo di canzoni che il pilota canticchia sempre, o, accidenti, vorresti addirittura ballare).

Riesci a intuire che sia il Tenente che il Sergente hanno capito che il Capitano è ancora con voi dal fatto che la loro resistenza si riduca e che i loro pugni si rilassino.

Il Tenente riesce appena a impedire al suo corpo di cadere a terra per il sollievo.

Ti trovi a riflettere sulla natura precisa del rapporto tra l'ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti e il pilota.

(È una bugia. Sei perfettamente a conoscenza delle… tendenze di quegli uomini. Li hai sorpresi in una delle tende dove il Tenente teneva i rifornimenti. Avevi capito - eravate tutti uomini in guerra e i due in questione avevano appena superato la pubertà).

Era stato palese che i due fossero più che amici già nei primi tempi in cui si elaboravano i rapporti nel team. Ogni volta che al Club degli Ufficiali una celebrazione durava più di un'ora i due spostavano il loro tavolo in un angolo e trascorrevano il resto della serata con le teste poggiate l'una all'altra.

Ti sorprendevi sempre un po' durante queste serate, era una cosa incredibilmente sfacciata da parte dei due uomini. Non tutti erano di mentalità aperta quanto te. Immaginavi che fosse il Tenente a decidere l'azione - il Capitano, da quando l'avevi conosciuto, aveva sempre cercato di evitare di far arrabbiare altre persone.

Ma erano fatti l'uno per l'altro. Avevi potuto vederlo fin dall'inizio. Quando il pilota era entrato a fare parte del team, prima che l'addetto all'approvvigionamento si fosse unito al gruppo, aveva sempre seguito rigidamente il codice di condotta. Ti faceva sempre il saluto, ti chiamava sempre 'Colonnello', e aveva sempre rifiutato di darti retta quando gli chiedevi di chiamarti per nome.

Ma poi era arrivato il Tenente ed era stato come avere un pilota completamente nuovo.

(È una bugia. Non era stato un pilota completamente nuovo, era un uomo a cui finalmente era concesso di mostrare la sua vera personalità).

Il Capitano, che non ricordavi di aver mai visto sorridere, ora sorrideva sempre. L'uomo che in precedenza aveva preferito trascorrere le celebrazioni successive alle missioni lavorando al suo elicottero, ora sedeva al centro del team raccontando barzellette.

Dovevi ammetterlo, il pilota continuava a salutare te e il Maggiore ogni volta che entravate in una stanza. Ma aveva iniziato a riferirsi a voi due con i vostri soprannomi. Ed era stato un primo passo, almeno.

(È una bugia. Non era stato un passo, era stato un salto).

Le ore, giorni, settimane di viaggio, si fondevano in un mare di fango e sangue. Se non stai marciando, lotti per assopirti. Se non lotti per assopirti sei in marcia. Davvero, non succede nulla degno di nota.

Non ti rendi davvero conto del trascorrere del tempo finché non arrivi, dolorante e affamato, al campo.

(È una bugia. Ricordi ogni avvallamento sulla strada, ogni volta che uno dei tuoi uomini viene colpito dal calcio di un fucile, ogni mugolio di dolore che esce dalle labbra del tuo pilota).

Renderti conto di essere felice di essere in cella insieme ai tuoi uomini ti nausea. Non ti è stato permesso di riconoscere l'esistenza del tuo team. Adesso puoi guardarli, quantomeno rassicurarti.

Il Maggiore ha camminato su una gamba rotta. Il Tenente è ancora piegato dal dolore, molto probabilmente per colpa di qualche costola rotta. Il Sergente è quello che sta meglio di tutti, come sola lesione ha un polso slogato.

Quasi non vuoi esaminare il Capitano, terrorizzato all'idea di quel che potresti scoprire. Le poche ore di sonno concesse a te e ai tuoi uomini durante la marcia sono sempre state interrotte da lamenti, a volte vere e proprie urla di dolore. E guardando ora l'uomo sei ancor più sbalordito dalla sua sopravvivenza.

(È una bugia. I sigari ti uccideranno. Il costante bisogno del Maggiore di fare del bene lo condannerà. Il Tenente mentirà all'uomo sbagliato. Il Sergente morirà in qualche stupida rissa. Ma il Capitano… Lui sopravviverà).

Il pilota, finalmente, si zittisce mentre lo esamini - quelle che prima erano urla di dolore ora sono solo un gemito. Il cambiamento, probabilmente, è dovuto più alla presenza dell'ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti, però. L'uomo biondo lascia scorrere le sue dita sui capelli unti e intricati del bruno, canticchiando sommessamente una canzone che ricordi vagamente di aver sentito dall'uomo sdraiato prono. Il truffatore sta calmando il pilota, confortandolo meglio che può.

Le ferite del Capitano sono gravi. Le peggiori che tu abbia visto, a parte la morte. Ha la testa spaccata, il sangue si è seccato da tempo formando la crosta. La sua gamba è a un angolo ancora peggiore di quella del tuo secondo. È bollente e trema. È in punto di morte.

Perciò fai la sola cosa che puoi fare. Preghi, e ti metti a dormire.

(È una bugia. C'era molto altro che avresti potuto fare. Avresti potuto provare a medicare le sue ferite, avresti potuto trovare una via di fuga, avresti potuto rendere le sue ultime ore sulla Terra un po' più confortevoli).

Ti svegli al suono di sussurri bruschi. Non apri gli occhi, ma cerchi di cogliere qualcosa di utile.

È il Tenente quello che sussurra più forte. Le sue parole a basso volume sono infuse di emozione: rabbia, paura, angoscia, tristezza, dolore. Dice con durezza che secondo il Colonnello il Capitano è spacciato.

(È una bugia. Non ti sei arreso. Hai riconosciuto una battaglia persa)

Il tuo Sergente risponde con un tono che non hai mai sentito da quell'omone, devi sforzare le tue orecchie per sentire. Ha detto qualcosa a proposito del Capitano che è ferito molto gravemente e che è preoccupato sia per se stesso che per il Colonnello.

La risposta del tuo Tenente è brusca e istantanea. Dice che il meccanico non deve preoccuparsi per nessuno dei due perché il Colonnello dovrebbe fare il suo dannato lavoro.

La sua risposta ti sorprende.

(È una bugia. L'ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti ha sempre pensato più con il cuore che con la testa, proprio come il Capitano pensava principalmente con la testa, il Sergente con la rabbia e tu con l'istinto).

A parlare subito dopo è il Maggiore, che dice piano di aver bendato le ferite del Capitano e di aver cercato di metterlo più comodo. Dice, la sola cosa che resta da fare è aspettare. Il finale, 'il mattino' o 'la morte', resta sottinteso.

Il Tenente risponde dicendo: "Vuoi dire che hai fatto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare il nostro Comandante".

Il Maggiore resta in silenzio.

Il Capitano mugola.

(È una bugia. Non è un mugolio. È più un lamento, un singhiozzo, un sospiro, un pianto).

Lasci che i tuoi occhi di aprano appena e guardi il tuo ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti. L'uomo tiene in grembo la testa del Capitano e le sue dita continuano a passare tra i capelli dell'uomo. Puoi vedere la rabbia nei suoi occhi.

Le persone che non conoscono bene il tuo team potrebbero pensare che sia il tuo Sergente quello pericoloso. Cavolo, forse addirittura il capitano, se dell'umore adatto. Ma tu sai che non è così.

Sai che il vero pericolo giunge nella forma del tuo biondo Tenente. Quell'uomo potrebbe sottrarre con l'inganno a un senzatetto la sua scatola di cartone. Sei sempre stato felice che queste capacità fossero impiegate per un uso positivo - aiutare e non contrastare. Ma il fatto che nessuno si sia mai aspettato che il truffatore fosse il più pericoloso dimostrava semplicemente quale minaccia potesse costituire quell'uomo.

La persona che tutti pensavano non potesse arrecare alcun danno di solito finiva per fare quello peggiore.

(È una bugia. Non è che il danno che producano sia in qualche modo peggiore. È solo che il tradimento crea un'arma a doppio taglio).

Rendi palese che ti stai svegliando, sperando che nessuno degli uomini abbia capito che è una menzogna.

Lo sguardo di consapevolezza negli occhi del Maggiore ti fa capire che un uomo non ci è cascato.

Mormori una domanda sulla salute del capitano, sperando di non svegliare gli altri prigionieri. Lo scompiglio nel tuo team non deve coinvolgere gli altri uomini.

(È una bugia. Senti la voglia di gridare, svegliare ogni uomo in questo maledetto campo. Tutti devono sapere che un uomo buono - un grande uomo - sta morendo).

Il truffatore ti guarda stringendo gli occhi, un 'bene' come un sibilo esce dalle sue labbra. Il 'non grazie a te' resta non detto.

Voi quattro restate in silenzio per qualche minuto, con i lamenti del pilota ferito che fanno da colonna sonora ai tuoi pensieri.

È il Sergente che, infine, rompe il silenzio chiedendo cosa vogliono i Vietcong dal Capitano. Gli altri due uomini mormorano che non lo sanno, e tu di nuovo provi il desiderio di chiuderti in te stesso.

(È una bugia. Vorresti crollare, scomparire).

Sai che il pilota ha condotto alcune operazioni segrete, aiutando lo spionaggio. Non viene detto esplicitamente nella sua documentazione, ma i lunghi omissis raccontano una storia che perfino la logistica potrebbe intuire. Non solo quello, ma il fatto stesso che lui sia un pilota lo rende un bersaglio ancora maggiore.

I vietcong amano i piloti.

(È una bugia. Loro odiano i piloti. È la tortura che adorano, quelle bestie).

"La ricetta del chili di mia madre" è la risposta data al meccanico. Sono parole biascicate, quasi impossibili da capire, e provengono dal tuo pilota.

L'ufficiale addetto ai rifornimenti si lascia sfuggire una risatina triste, il meccanico sbuffa, perfino il tuo secondo abbozza una risata. Tu resti in silenzio, ma lasci che un piccolo sorriso aleggi sul tuo viso.

All'improvviso non è tutto poi così cupo. Puoi sentire che un piano si sta formando - un modo per portare via i tuoi uomini da questo pericolo e condurli alla sicurezza.

(È una bugia. Ci vorranno settimane prima che, finalmente, tu elabori un piano - settimane di pestaggi, di fame e di notti senza sonno).

Proprio nello stesso modo, ora sei di nuovo in una piccola cella, su una piccola isola, che aspetti un plotone di esecuzione. Guardi il Sergente e finalmente dai all'uomo una risposta.

"Sto mettendo a punto dei dettagli".

(È una bugia. È tutta una bugia. Ma sei un attore. Agli attori è concesso mentire).


End file.
